Harry Potters game life
by tomanylemons
Summary: When harry potter was eight he fell in love with games. He wished his life could be a game. Accidental magic granted his wish.


Harry Potters game life.

disclaimer. i own nothing.

'thinking'

"speaking"

 _"speaking another language"_

 **game notification**

Auther's notes: This story is inspired by a love of the Harry Potter fandom and the Korean manga "The Gamer." I've seen many crossovers and figured I'd take a crack at it. The time-frame of the Harry Potter has been moved up by 20 years so that appropriate RPGs would be more prevalent and give a more consistent backstory. I'd also like to thank my wonderful ex-girlfriend for beta-reading this monstrosity for me.

Harry Potter was a normal boy. At least, he considered himself normal. His family disagreed. So when they had the chance they would leave him behind and go on family trips. Miss Fig would usually look after him on these long weekends.

Like most weekends her looking after him consisted of calling him over for meals and leaving him to his own devices. The one bright side of being left alone for a weekend was that he wasn't left with a long list of chores. The Dursley's didn't want the neighbors to think they were working him too hard. The usual story they told was that Harry did all of the chores in the yard. Besides the outrageous ones like running the lawn mower, or spraying insecticide. They hired someone for that while Dudley would do the chores in the house.

The truth was he did both. Not that the neighbors ever saw that. But this weekend was different. Since the Dursley's were gone and they didn't want the neighbors to talk about how they left there bespectacled nephew behind, he was to stay in the house and complete his weekend indoor chores only.

The task was made easy for Harry due to the simple fact that there were no Dursleys to wreck the place. No mountain of dishes, no mud tracked in the house and no unkempt beds. Best of all no Dudley to scatter toys around, and no Petunia to set him to preparing huge meals. The Dursleys had left before dinner on Friday and he had washed the dishes from breakfast before going to school. The rest of the housekeeping such as dusting, vacuuming, and scrubbing the floors he would do on Sunday before they returned.

It was a pleasant break from his typical routine. The downside was that he was bored. He couldn't go to the park. There was no point in looking at his school work; if he did well Vernon would just scream at him for doing better than Dudley. The sad truth was that with the Dursleys gone he had nothing to do with himself.

He walked around the house at a sedate pace. Even when he knew the Dursleys were gone he was cautious about making too much noise. He finally arrived back in the living room. There was no dust or grime. Just like the rest of the house. Harry decided to treat himself and watch the telly.

He only got to properly watch television once a month, while the Dursley's were on holiday. Normally he would either hide on the stairs, out of their sight and out of mind, or listen through the cupboard door. He stopped for a moment, eyes set on Dudley's XBox 360. _'_ Do I dare?'

He did. He took his time choosing a game. He browsed Dudley's massive collection. Some games he owned two copies of. Not that he or his parents would notice. Or care. Finally he settled on one called _Oblivion_.

It fascinated him. His character could level up by using skills. The more he used his skills the better they became. And for every twenty five points he would gain a bonus to the skill such as light armor not taking up weight in his inventory or unlocking new attacks with his sword skill. When he leveled up he could improve his stats by distributing three tokens. How much the tokens would improve his stats depended on which skills he trained the most.

He battled his way out of prison and a whole new world of adventure opened up before him. Before he realized it Miss Fig was at the door He turned off the game and TV quickly before answering the door. "Hello dear, are you ready for supper?"

Harry smiled shyly. "Yes, Miss Fig."

She smiled at the small boy. "Have you had a nice day, Harry?"

He nodded politely. He liked Miss Fig. The Dursleys trusted Harry with her because she was a shut-in that most neighbors believed had too many cats to be healthy.

But she was nice to him. It was a rare thing for Harry.

"What did you do today, Harry?"

He avoided looking at her when he lied. "I just did some chores and worked on homework." Just because Miss Fig liked him didn't mean she wouldn't tell the Dursleys what he got up to.

She seemed to smile brighter at him. "That's nice, dear. A good education is paramount to a bright future."

For a moment Harry wished he had the grades to promise a bright future. They had ham with mashed potatoes for supper. It was nothing extravagant but it was good and he didn't have to cook it himself. After saying good night to Miss Fig he walked back to his home on Privet Drive. The white picket fence was immaculate, just like the rest of the house.

After entering he stood in front of the telly again. He decided to play a different game this time. After some thought he put in a game called _Fable 2_. he spent his evening playing the game, though he made a better effort to keep an eye on the clock. When he realized it was after ten he decided to delete his saves for both games. It wouldn't do for Dudley to realize someone had been playing his games.

He settled in to his cupboard to sleep. He would need to clean tomorrow. At least he would have something to do. 'Why can't my life be a game. I could study and become smarter. Exercise and become healthy. I could have a whole world of adventure. I could even get people to like me. I wish... I wish life could be like that.'

With one heartfelt wish and more than a little accidental magic, Harry Potter's life changed forever.

Break.

 **You have slept in your bed. Your heath stamina and mana have been refilled.**

Harry blinked at the floating blue box in front of him. "OK?" the box disappeared. 'that was. Weird.'

When he left the cupboard a new box appeared in front of him. **Quest alert. Finish cleaning before the** Dursley's **return home. 100Xp. Objectives. Clean the floors. Dust. Scrub the bathroom. Vacuum the bedrooms.**

'It cant be. Could it? If my life is a game then I should have stats or something. If I do then how do I see them? Do I just think character sheet?' in response to his mental cue, a little blue window appeared behind the quest alert.

 **Harry James Potter.**

 **Level: 1**

 **male**

 **experience 0/1000**

 **title: boy**

 **class: student**

 **health 103/115**

 **mana 288/320**

 **stamina 112/125**

 **strength 5**

 **vitality 5**

 **dexterity 5**

 **intelligence 5**

 **willpower 5**

 **luck 10**

 **status effects**

 **near sighted**

 **malnourished**

 **rested**

 **forehead scar**

 **?**

 **?**

 **half blood**

 **child**

 **A** small smile began to bloom on Harry's face. 'It worked. I never imagined it would but it did. My life is like a game!' With a quick mental 'OK' he began to examine his character sheet in more detail.

 **Level: a measure of life experience. You receive an extra ten hit points per level. And five stat points to distribute as you wish.**

 **Male: you were born a boy and remain so. Only straight or bisexual girls, or gay and bisexual boys can see you as a romantic interest.**

 **Title: titles can be earned in a variety of ways. It is what most people will refer to , or think of you as only one title can be equipped at a time. People may still referee to you or think of you by a title you do not have equipped. Thou it will have no other effect.**

 **Boy: more specificity 'that boy' 50% reduced gains to affection and reputation. 100% faster loss to affection and reputation.**

 **Class: this shows your primary focus in life class can change over time if you chose a new direction in life.**

 **Student: 50% increased gains for experience, and intelligence through training.**

 **Health: A measure of how much damage you can take before you lose consciousness or die.**

 **Mana: mana is used to cast spells. It is a measure of how much magic power you possess.**

 **Stamina: anything that requires above average physical exertion also requires stamina. Doing these tasks without stamina will yield reduced effects. Doing physically exerting tasks for too long without stamina may result in you hurting yourself, yielding lost health or negative status effects.**

 **Strength: a measure of your physical power and muscle control. Higher strength allows you to lift and move more weight. A high strength will also make you more attractive. Allowing your strength to double your dexterity will result in the over-muscled status affect. This reduces your speed and flexibility.**

 **Vitality: endurance is a measure of your physical ability to resist sickens and take physical harm. It also makes it harder to receive negative status effects, as well as making them easier to remove. Each point of vitality grants one hit point per level. You will also regenerate .1 hit point per minute per point of vitality and 1 point of stamina per second per point of vitality.**

 **Dexterity: a measure of your finesse. Dexterity affects your ability to dodge and move gracefully. If your dexterity doubles your strength. You will receive the agile status effect. This will increase your movement and flexibility.**

 **Intelligence: intelligence is a measure of your ability to learn and understand information. Each point of intelligence will grant ten points of mana. You will also regenerate one point of mana per second for each point of intelligence.**

 **Will: will is a measure of your strength of will and your ability to exert your will on the world around you. A higher will will make your spells more powerful. It will also make it easier for you to resist some spells and magical affects. You regenerate one point of mana per second per point of willpower.**

 **Luck: luck is a measure of your instinct and natural fortune. High luck will allow you to sens danger more easily. It will also affect your ability in games of chance. It will also have a small effect on your ability to dodge.**

 **Status effects: temporary or permanent effects are effects that have a long term effect on you.**

 **near sighted: Your ability to see past two feet is reduced when you do not wear eyewear made for you. Reduces your ability to read as well as dodge and notice small details.**

 **Malnourished: 50% slower gains to strength and vitality threw training. 25% slower gains to height. 10% reduction to movement speed stamina, mana, and health. 25% slower gains to skills.**

 **Rested: you have rested in a bed you gain 10% faster growth to your skills experience points and statistic training.**

 **Forehead scar. +1 attractiveness.**

 **? status effect unknown.**

 **? status effect unknown.**

 **half blood: Increases manna by 100% and mana regeneration by 50%.**

 **child: 50% reduced effect from strength. Only depraved non-children can see you as a romantic interest.**

The well of information was overwhelming for Harry Potter but one thing held his attention above the rest. 'Magic. Magic is real! I wonder if the Dursleys know that.' In that moment he realized why his aunt and uncle always called him 'freak.'

'They know. Magic is real they know it and they hate me for it. Well. Screw them. If I am special then I'll damn well be special. They can keep going in there dreary dull normal life. Pissing about to impress the neighbors, while scorning them in private.'

'So what do I do? My character sheet says I can train my stats and skills. I'll need to work on that. Levels also help me gain mana and health as well as stats.'

Thinking about levels brought his mind back to his quest alert. 'At least I get something from helping the Dursleys now.' He quickly set to dusting first; as he did another window appeared in front of him.

 **Your action has created a special skill. 'cleaning' level 1 progress 0.0%**

 **H** arry blinked. With a mental 'OK' the window disappeared. He worked as quickly as he could to digest what he had read. After an hour a new window appeared.

 **Your cleaning has leveled up by one.**

'That wasn't too bad but it will get harder to level it up at later levels.' After another hour he hadn't gained any more levels in cleaning. But a new window did appear.

 **Quest complete gained 135 experience.**

 **Dursleys will be less upset with you when they return.**

'So now what. I want to start improving. But to do that I need to stop being malnourished. Unless I just work on my intelligence. But I don't even know how to do that. Maybe I should find out what skills I have. How would I do that do I just need to think skill sheet?'

On cue a small blue window appeared in front of harry.

 **Skills**

 **cleaning lvl 1 progress 50.3%**

 **English, beginner. (native) lvl 100 max**

'Well, that's disappointing. I figured I'd have more than two skills. But I suppose I haven't done anything else since I gained this ability.' With that in mind, Harry went outside and saw to the plants. He gained the skill **gardening** for his trouble. Then he set to start his homework. He wouldn't turn it in, that would make Dudley look bad. But it couldn't hurt for training. As he sat at the dining table he began a book report for Monday. They had read the book in class so all he needed to do was write a one-page paper. As he began to scratch away a new window appeared.

 **Your actions have created a new skill. Penmanship. lvl 1 progress 0.0%**

'Well, that's actually handy.' After he finished the essay he began another. And another and another... it wasn't that he just loved writing them. Penmanship was the only skill he had to work on at the moment. The house was clean and he was supposed to not go outside till the Dursleys returned. Miss Fig had been told they would be home for supper and that there was cereal available for his breakfast. The part about supper was a lie but at least he could eat cereal.

After a few hours he got up to stretch. It was afternoon and he was hungry. Making his way to the fridge he took his time to look at what was available. Also to gauge what he could get away with skimping.

 **Your actions have created a new skill observe lvl 1 progress 0.0%**

 **Observe** allowed him to more easily choose healthy foods. After a sandwich and some carrots that Dudley would never miss he set out to observe everything he could. Everything in the house was of common quality in good condition. Except for the fine china. That was uncommon. 'Leave it to the Dursleys to have the one remotely special thing in the house be something people just look at.'

With nothing new to observe he looked at the time, a quarter after four. He made himself a small supper in case the Dursleys got home early. He really did want to lose the malnourished effect.

'I need to raise my stats. In _Oblivion_ stats meant a hell of a lot more than just level. It would make sense for it to be the same here.'

Mindful of this, Harry set to an exercise routine. He began with pushups as he had learned in PE. Each push-up took ten stamina. And the same for sit ups. While he was sitting staring at his character sheet he wished he could see his stamina without having his sheet open.

Blinking he wondered. 'Why not?' closing his sheet he thought about what he would do to see his heads up display in game. 'I would just look down and to the left. But it can't be that easy can it?' glancing down and to the left he discovered that it was. And glancing up and to the right he learned he had a mini map as well. 'Wicked.'

He would to ten of one wait for his stamina to refill and do ten of the other. After he gained his first point of stamina he decided to see if he could raise his intelligence by reading his school books. It worked. So Harry fell into a routine. He would drain his stamina with exercise. Read a few pages while his stamina refilled, and resume exercising.

At eight the Dursley's returned. "Boy!" called Uncle Vernon. "Where are you? You're not getting up to anything freaky are you?"

"No, Uncle Vernon." Harry entered from the kitchen where he had been reading. Vernon's eyes set on him as he walked to the family.

"You smell foul. Are you sure you didn't get up to anything freakish while we were gone?"

Harry's gut clenched. "No, Uncle Vernon. I just cleaned."

 **your actions have created a new skill lying. lvl 1 progress 0.0%**

Panic filled Harry as the blue box appeared. His eyes darted up to Vernon but there was no purple-faced rage. He was simply looking around the room to confirm Harry's story. Harry let out a breath of relief and mentally dismissed the notification.

'Of course that's a skill. Does this mean if I want to learn to talk to people I just need to practice? Well at least only I can see the floating text that will help me hide this from them. Everyone else as well, now that I think of it. Don't need to be carted off for being crazy.'

"Well, go wash, boy. Then straight to bed. I've seen enough of you for the weekend."

Harry went upstairs without a word. He quickly washed and returned to his crawl space. He looked at his alarm clock. It was only 8:30. so he settled in to read. At ten he turned off his small light. And closed his eyes to sleep.

Break.

 **You have rested in your bed your health, mana, and stamina have been refilled.**

The small beep of his alarm woke Harry in the morning. He quickly left the small space where he slept and made his way to the kitchen.

 **Quest alert: make breakfast for the Dursleys before seven. Finish the dishes before school. Reward: 40 xp, Dursleys will not be upset. Failure: Dursleys will be angry.**

Quickly setting to work, Harry started the warmer and retrieved a pan. He began with putting a small dollop of butter in the pan for eggs.

 **Your actions have crated a new crafting skill cooking lvl 1 progress 0.0%**

'If I make better food it will probably level up faster. Then I can make meals faster.' With a determined look Harry set out to make the breakfast perfect. He carefully watched the eggs. To make sure they turned out over easy and not over hard. Vernon hated his eggs over hard. After cooking the full dozen he st them on the warmer then set to making a full pack of bacon.

Mindful of some advice one of Petunia's neighbors had given her while they gossiped over tea he set the first half of the bacon in the pan with a cup of water. As the water quickly boiled away the bacon was left crisp and plump. He then set to the second half. By a quarter to seven he was setting the toast in the toaster and began cleaning the pan and spatula. They had a dishwasher. But that was for show. Or when Harry was out of the house.

At seven Vernon and Petunia were at the table and Harry began setting plates with food. Six eggs for Vernon, three for Dudley, two for petunia, and one for himself. He also took a piece of toast with no butter while the rest of the plates carried the bacon. Dudley joined them shortly. He never missed food. It showed.

As he ate quietly, Harry tried to observe his relatives.

 **Vernon Dursley**

 **lvl ?**

 **salesman**

 **Petunia Dursley**

 **lvl ?**

 **housewife**

 **Dudley Dursley**

 **lvl 3**

 **bully**

'How the hell is Dudley two levels ahead of me? He doesn't do anything! Well, I guess he beats up kids on the playground. I suppose that would give him experience. That still sucks.' As he finished Harry took his plate and fork to the sink and began to wash it. As the Dursleys finished he quickly retrieved their plates and cleaned them as well.

 **Quest complete. Reward: 52 xp, the Dursleys are not angry.**

With a smile, Harry decided to check his stats and skills before school.

 **Harry James Potter.**

 **Level: 1**

 **male**

 **experience 187/1000**

 **title: boy**

 **class: student.**

 **health 103/115**

 **mana 348/380**

 **stamina 112/125**

 **strength 7**

 **vitality 5**

 **dexterity 5**

 **intelligence 8**

 **willpower 5**

 **luck 10**

 **status effects**

 **near-sighted**

 **malnourished**

 **rested**

 **forehead scar**

 **?**

 **?**

 **half blood**

 **child**

 **skills**

 **cleaning lvl 4 progress 80.9%**

 **cooking lvl 2 progress 50.6%**

 **English, beginner. (native) lvl 100 max**

 **gardening lvl 1 progress 0.0%**

 **lying lvl 1 progress 0.0%**

 **observe lvl 6 progress 10.1%**

 **penmanship lvl 5 progress 30.2%**


End file.
